Queen's Blade Especial de Navidad
by zeroTT
Summary: Basado en la historia de "Cuento de Navidad". La orgullosa Elina Vance sera visitada por tres fantasmas que le haran reflexionar sobre su vida y su manera de ser en esas fiestas. TWO-SHOT.
1. Parte I

Antes de comenzar…

Hola a todos, paso a dejar un nuevo fanfic (ya que hace mucho que no hago uno nuevo y no actualizo hace como 3 meses los demas) Esta vez será algo modesto y tal vez poco original, un especial de navidad con Queen's Blade basándome en "Cuento de Navidad". Verán en el papel de Ebenezer Scrooge a la joven Elina Vance. Espero que lo disfruten…

¡Empecemos!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimmer: Queen's Blade no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños (Sea quien sea)<strong>

**Queen's Blade especial: Un cuento de navidad. (Parte I)  
><strong>

Era otra mañana más en la capital, Gainos. Los rayos del sol aunque escasos traspasaron la cortina de una de las habitaciones del inmenso castillo de la reina. La habitación de la líder de los asesinos del Fang, Elina Vance.

La rubia se encontraba algo destapada y abrazaba a su almohada mientras balbuceaba entre sueños.

-Leina onee-sama… no te vayas… al menos 5 minutos más…-se aferraba más a la almohada mientras que el sol comenzaba a pegarle más en la cara, haciendo que la molestara y despertara de a poco-Que alguien apague la luz…-murmuro tapándose la cara con la almohada-"Estúpido sol…"-pensó para sí misma tratando de recuperar el sueño cuando otra interrupción se presenta.

Varios golpes en su puerta lograron terminar de despertarla.

-¡Señora Elina!-se escuchaba una voz femenina llamándola mientras seguía tocando la puerta.

La joven Vance maldijo su suerte, levantándose perezosamente y con cara de pocos amigos abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-D-disculpe por molestarla, pero es que…-la subordinada no miraba a la cara a Elina y en su propio rostro se podía ver el temor que le tenía a su superior-las tropas querían saber cuándo podrán retirarse debido a la navidad…

-¿Es enserio?-Elina frunció más el ceño y endureció mas su tono de voz-¿Vienes a despertarme temprano solo para preguntar esa tontería?

-Es que…-comienza a sudar frio-algunos de los soldados tienen a sus familias algo lejos… y deberían viajar desde hoy para llegar en Noche Buena.

-¿Y eso me importa porque…-deja sostenida la frase mirando a la mujer que no sabía que decir-Mejor vete antes de que te cuelgue por interrumpir mi sueño, y da el aviso de que todavía nadie puede irse, hoy tenemos un reconocimiento en una aldea cercana.

-P-pero-la guerrera iba a replicar pero viendo la cara que tenía Elina decide que lo mejor era no discutir-Entendido…-hace una reverencia y se retira.

-Tsk… estúpidos subordinados…-murmuro para sí misma y entro a su habitación a cambiarse.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, en las puertas del castillo…<p>

-Recuerda que hoy iré de visita a los orfanatos-decía Claudette a su hermana-¿Quieres venir luego?

-Ay, que aburrida eres Claudette onee-sama, podrías aprovechar el día para otra cosa. Y no, no iré-contesto la más joven de las Vance a la pelirroja.

-Está bien, te veré en la cena entonces si es que termino rápido-dijo la reina de Gainos antes de volver a entrar al castillo.

-Tsk ¿quien quisiera rodearse de esos mocosos pobres?-bufa apenas su hermana está lejos y se va a cumplir sus deberes del día.

El lugar al que iba era una aldea cercana a Gainos, era bastante chica y podían recorrerla rápidamente. Aunque se podía notar la pobreza de esas personas, además de sus dificultades en una época de frio.

Elina se mantenía indiferente a todo eso, nunca le había importado el sufrimiento de los demas, solo el de ella y su familia.

-Creo que terminamos aquí, Elina-sama-aviso una de sus subordinadas.

Elina estaba dispuesta a retirarse cuando siente que alguien jala débilmente su abrigo que había incorporado a su usual traje de líder del Fang.

-Disculpe señorita…-cuando Elina voltea a ver se trataba nada más de un pequeño niño-¿Puede regalarme una moneda, por favor?

En el rostro de la joven Vance se formó una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Una moneda?-mira fijamente al niño mientras que sus subordinadas la miraban de manera temerosa, conocían las posibles reacciones-Pues… te daré algo mejor, mocoso, una lección-lleva una de sus manos a la cabeza del niño y sonríe con algo de malicia-Una moneda no te sirve de nada, sería mejor suerte para ti morir congelado y dejar tu vida de miserias-empuja al niño tumbándolo-Vámonos…-se dio media vuelta mirando a sus soldados que obedecen inmediatamente.

Mientras se iban el niño seguía en el suelo con una mirada de tristeza, viendo sobre todo a Elina y preguntándose cómo alguien podía ser así incluso en navidad.

* * *

><p>Ya de regreso al castillo la rubia se encontró con Sigui y Ymir en la entrada.<p>

-Ah, Elina, al parecer terminaste pronto con tus tareas-dijo Sigui saludándola-Dime ¿Quieres ayudarnos? Estamos ayudando a conseguir suministros para el hospital.

-¿Ayudarte a ti?-Elina suelta una pequeña risa-Preferiría comenzar a golpearme la cara contra una pared. Vete con tus buenas intenciones y religiosidad a otro lado.

Sigui frunce el ceño, iba a comenzar una discusión pero decide calmarse.

-Entiendo… pero te diré que ese no es el espíritu que se debe tener en esta época del año-sin decir más sigue de largo con Ymir aun algo molesta.

-Cálmate, Sigui, sabes tan bien como yo que ella siempre es así… vamos, hay varias cosas que conseguir-le dice Ymir una vez que están lejos.

-Hoy todos están con ganas de molestarme…-murmuro Elina entrando al castillo, donde se topa con la misma subordinada que vio en la mañana-Adivinare, quieres saber si pueden marcharse ya ¿No?

-Si no es mucha molestia, Elina-sama…

-Entonces avísales que todas deberán hacer una ronda de patrullaje, podrán irse al amanecer-sin decir más la joven Vance se dirige a darse un baño, quería relajarse luego de su "atareado" día.

-Ah… que fiestas tan odiosas, incluso los plebeyos creen que por unos días hay igualdad-la rubia terminaba de secarse luego de un largo baño de espuma. Luego se puso un vestido y fue al comedor por su cena que debería estar servida.

Notó que había menos sirvientes de lo usual, o casi ninguno. Claudette les había dado vacaciones por la navidad. Aun así la comida ya estaba servida y su hermana aún no había regresado.

-"¿Tanto solo por unos huérfanos? Claudette Onee-sama, deberías estar aquí conmigo…"-pensó mientras terminaba de comer con algo de amargura-"Tu y Leina onee-sama parece como si me hubieran dejado sola"

Luego de cenar se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó su pijama (que consistía en un camisón corto de color rosa con lunares púrpuras) y se dispuso a dormir.

No habían pasado ni más de 10 minutos cuando siente algo de frio, lo que la sorprendió un poco ya que el interior del castillo conservaba siempre un ambiente cálido, aun con el frio que había afuera.

Después se sorprende al ver algo que pasaba por la puerta, una especie de figura algo fantasmagórica ¿Había bebido demasiado en la cena?

Su reacción fue de levantarse rápidamente de la cama cuando vio que se acercaba.

-Elina…-la llamo la figura mientras terminaba de tomar forma.

-Esa voz…-al escuchar la voz femenina se remontó a los recuerdos de su infancia, era la voz de María Vance, su madre-¿M-mama? ¿E-eres tú?

-Así es…-respondió en tono cálido el fantasma, revelándose como la antigua esposa del conde Vance.

-Esto tiene que ser una mala broma ¡Mi madre está muerta!-miro molesta a quien creía una copia de su madre.

-Te equivocas, soy tu verdadera madre-dijo en tono sereno-Solo escúchame… se me permitió venir desde el mundo de los muertos para avisarte.

-¿Avisarme? ¿Avisarme de que?-Elina se calmó un poco esperando la respuesta.

-Esta noche, hija mía, recibirás la visita de tres fantasmas que te harán rever tu vida-contesto haciendo que su hija se sorprendiera un poco-Debes recapacitar sobre tus actos, todavía puedes ir por buen camino.

-¿Buen camino? ¿Acaso estoy mal en algo?

-Eso deberás descubrirlo por ti misma-el fantasma de María miro hacia la puerta y luego se volvió a su hija-Te deseo buena suerte, hija, tengo confianza en que elegirás lo mejor-comenzó a alejarse.

-¡E-espera! Aún tengo unas preguntas, mamá ¡Mamá!-Elina trato de seguirla pero su madre ya había desaparecido. Quedó unos segundos, pensativa, todavía seguía creyendo que se trataba de alguna treta que le jugaba su mente por haber bebido o tal vez estaba en un sueño. Se pellizco a su misma y no era así-Mierda… ¿Tres fantasmas? Si ¿Cómo no?-se disponía a acostarse cuando nota algo extraño otra vez, algo había literalmente atravesado la ventana y ahora se encontraba de pie del otro lado de la cama.

-Etto… disculpa ¿Elina Vance?-pregunto la intrusa, haciéndose notar como un espíritu. Elina asiente y se le queda mirando.

-Oye… yo te conozco. Eres una guerrera de la bruja del pantano, peleaste contra Claudette en el torneo…

-Oh, no, no soy Menace, soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas, he venido por ti, Elina-sonríe el fantasma que se parecía a la princesa de Amara-Bien ¿Me acompa…-no pudo terminar ya que un golpe viajo directo a su rostro, aunque termino por atravesarla.

-¿Eh?-la menor de las Vance miraba todo incrédula, el golpe que le lanzo solo la había atravesado, en verdad era un fantasma.

-Oye, no hagas eso-se quejó casi de manera infantil la fantasma que tenía flotando al lado de ella a un cetro parecido al que tenía la verdadera Menace.

-Ten más respeto, solo te mostraremos tu pasado-dijo el fantasma del cetro parlante.

-Tranquilo, Setra-Menace fantasma le acaricia la cabeza y vuelve a mirar a Elina-¿Lista?-sin esperar toma del brazo a la líder de los asesinos del Fang haciendo que aparecieran en otro lugar.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Elina viendo que se encontraban en un lugar familiar, la sala principal del castillo Vance.<p>

-Estamos viendo tu pasado, tus navidades mejor dicho-explico Setra-Ahora mejor mantente en silencio señalo a un lugar donde dos niñas de cabello rubio junto con una mujer parecida a ellas armaban un árbol de navidad ayudados por algunas sirvientas.

Elina viéndolas mejor noto que eran ella, su hermana Leina y la mismísima María Vance armando el árbol. Sonrió un poco viendo como ella y Leina colocaban los adornos.

-Yo colocare la estrella-decía la pequeña Elina.

-No es justo onee-chan, el año pasado también la pusiste tu-dijo Leina haciendo un puchero.

-Ya, veremos eso luego-concluyo su madre y luego miro a su alrededor-¿Dónde está Claudette?

-Ella dijo que tenía que estudiar, mamá-comento Leina.

-¿Y eso que importa? Ya estamos armando el árbol nosotras tres-dijo la versión pasada de Elina, desde pequeña sabía que Claudette era distinta y por eso algunas veces le era indiferente.

-Hija, no digas eso, no podemos armar el árbol de navidad sin estar en familia-la regaño María.

-Papá tampoco está-agrego la pequeña.

-Sabes que papá está ocupado, como Conde tiene muchos deberes-explico su madre.

-Y entonces podemos considerar que Claudette también está muy ocupada-concluyo la más pequeña concentrándose otra vez en el árbol.

-¿Yo dije eso? Pero si quiero mucho a Claudette-dijo la Elina mayor viendo el recuerdo.

-Tal vez ahora, pero antes apenas notabas a Claudette hasta la ausencia de Leina-dijo Setra viéndola-¿O me equivoco?

Elina apretó sus puños, esas palabras eran ciertas, ella apenas mostraba atención o afecto hacia Claudette excepto cuando Leina no estaba.

-Pasemos al siguiente recuerdo-Menace volvió a tomar del brazo a Elina y aparecieron en otro lugar, aunque también era en el castillo Vance.

-¡Oye!-Elina iba a gritarle por la repentina acción pero ve que estaban en su antigua habitación y ahí se encontraban frente a ella el Conde Vance y ella misma como niña. Inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

-Tranquila, ellos no te escuchan ni te ven, solo nosotros podemos hacerlo-explico Menace sentándose en la vieja cama de Elina mientras observaban el recuerdo.

-No iré papá, odio a los pobres-decía en tono enojado la pequeña rubia.

-Pero hija, nunca escuche antes que te molestaba visitar los orfanatos, lo hacíamos cada navidad…-decía el Conde sin entender porque el repentino cambio.

-Pues… ya estoy cansada-se excusó la pequeña acostándose en su cama-Vayan ustedes.

-Elina…-su padre se le quedo viendo-¿Acaso esto es por tu madre?-esas palabras tocaron a la niña que apretó los dientes antes de contestar.

-¡Solo váyanse! Ni que importara-estaba a punto de lanzarle la almohada al hombre pero se detiene.

-Entiendo…-el Conde solo asintió a su pesar y se fue mientras que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la menor.

-Vaya, eso sí se ve triste…-comento Setra viéndola-¿Era por eso que no querías ir? ¿Por tu madre?

-N-no importa-respondió mirando hacia otro lado la Elina mayor.

-Bien, continuemos-Menace los llevo a otro recuerdo, era el castillo de Gainos-Si no me equivoco, esta es la primera navidad que pasaste sin Leina.

-¿Y que se supone que debo ver?-pregunto soberbia la Vance. Setra inmediatamente le señalo hacia un lugar de donde estaban, era un baile que había organizado Claudette por su primer año como Reina de Gainos-Esa no puedo ser yo-dijo anonadada la rubia viendo que ella se encontraba bailando con un hombre, un joven de no más de 25 años y se veía bastante contenta bailando con él.

-Tu no debes recordarlo, pero él era un capitán del ejército de Claudette-le recordó Menace-Era un hombre algo tímido, apuesto, honesto y noble, además de humilde ya que había obtenido su puesto a base de esfuerzo, comenzando solo como un simple hijo de campesino.

-Creo que ya lo recuerdo-Elina seguía viendo incrédula la escena frente a ella, luego nota que ambos se van a un balcón cercano y se quedan conversando. Por su parte, ella y sus "guías" también se acercan a escuchar.

-Eres muy buena bailando…-decía el hombre sonriéndole a Elina-Además muy hermosa, Elina.

-G-gracias…-la joven se sonrojo aún se mantenía abrazada a él-Tu también bailas muy bien… te quiero, Leina…

-¿Eh? ¿Leina?-el caballero la mira algo confundido mientras que la antigua Elina parecía despertar-¿Pasa algo, Elina?-pregunta notando como la cara de su acompañante cambiaba a una entre desilusión y enojo.

-Tu… ¡Aléjate de mí!-le empujo furiosa la joven rubia-No eres ella… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-murmuro-¡Me das asco!-fue lo último que dijo antes de irse molesta.

-E-espera, Elina…-decía el joven, pero la de cabellos rubios ya había apresurado el paso, sin escucharlo.

-Triste, triste-negaba con la cabeza Setra viendo la escena-Si no me equivoco, alrededor de un mes después lo transfirieron a otro batallón y luego de 6 meses…

-Se casó, ya lo sé-completó Elina cruzándose de brazos-Recuerdo la invitación que recibió Claudette para ir a su estúpida boda, a mí me dio igual. Ese maldito cerdo se aprovechó de que estaba ebria.

-Eso dices tú, pero bueno…-Menace se acero a ella y tomándola de la mano otra vez se encontraban en la habitación de Elina-Espero que pienses bien en todo…

-No me jodas, no tengo la culpa de todo lo que ocurrió, mejor dejen de molestarme-dijo enojada la menor de las hermanas Vance-Y déjenme dormir.

-Vaya, que carácter-dijeron casi al mismo tiempo Menace y Setra mientras se acercaban a la ventana-Hasta luego-se despidió el espíritu de la navidad pasada mientras desaparecía.

Por su parte la líder del Fang quedo pensativa, comenzaba a creer en verdad lo que sucedía.

**Continuara...**

**Bien, esta fue la primera parte de mi Two-shot, espero que les haya agradado. Decidi hacerlo Two shot por la sugerencia de un amigo ya que sino hubiera quedado muy largo. **

**No olviden dejar review para saber si hay algo que se puede mejorar para algun fic futuro o si hay algo que corregir en este.**


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimmer: Queen's Blade no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños (Sea quien sea)**

**Queen's Blade especial: Un cuento de navidad. (Parte II)**

Por su parte la líder del Fang quedo pensativa, comenzaba a creer en verdad lo que sucedía.

-Técnicamente tendría que seguir el fantasma del presente ¿No?-vio la habitación aun vacía y volvió a considerar que todo era parte de su imaginación cuando siente una mano apoyada en su hombro.

-Hola, disculpa si me tarde, soy el espíritu de las navidades presentes-en cuanto Elina voltea ve como una sustancia rosa se materializaba, quedando en la forma de una chica con orejas de conejo y que vestía de rosa así como su cabello del cual salían dos manos que tapaban su pecho.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú también?

-Jejeje, lo sé, soy como Melona, esta forma me sienta bien-dijo riendo levemente el espíritu que se parecía a la "asesina de las mil caras"-¿Estas lista?

-¿Acaso me están jugando una mala broma?

-No es ninguna broma, tú mismo lo comprobaste, la verdadera Menace es sólida casi humana y tu golpeaste a un espíritu-explico la Melona fantasma mientras la tomaba del hombro-Andando.

En tan solo un segundo se encontraban volando sobre Gainos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?-Elina miro molesta al fantasma.

-No te quejes tanto, solo te mostrare como pasan previo a la navidad algunas personas que conoces-respondió sonriente la de cabello rosa-Empecemos con Claudette-arrastro a Elina junto a ella hasta que llegan a un orfanato. Allí se encontraba la actual reina, a pesar de siempre verse tan seria y fría, ahora se mostraba con cierto aire maternal hacia los huérfanos, les contaba una historia navideña.

-Claudette onee-sama-la rubia veía a su hermana y a los huérfanos que escuchaban la historia atentamente-Deberías estar conmigo…

-Oh, que egoísta eres, Elina-chan-dijo Melona para luego comenzar a alejarse con la rubia-¿No terminas de entender que no eres el centro del mundo?

-Tsk, cállate…

El siguiente lugar al que llegaron fue al hospital donde estaban aún trabajando Sigui, Ymir y se les había unido Eilin.

-¿Estas inútiles? ¿Para qué quiero ver yo como la pasan? No me afecta-se quejó nuevamente la joven Vance.

-Claro que lo hace-canturreo su guía.

Ambas quedaron contemplando la escena.

-¿Qué tanto nos falta?-pregunto Ymir a la inquisidora mientras Eilin llevaba algunas cajas con medicamentos.

-Apenas tenemos una parte, diría que un 45 a 50%...-contesto con preocupación Sigui-No alcanzaría para todo…

-Entonces solo necesitaríamos un milagro…-Ymir suspiro y se cruzó de brazos-Y no conseguimos que aceptaran los pedidos para más, así que serán meses complicados…

Sigui hizo una corta plegaria mientras que Ymir ayudaba a llevar el resto de las cosas a Eilin.

-Como dije, eso no me incumbe…-refunfuñó Elina.

-¿Es que acaso estas encerrada en tu mundo, tontita?-el fantasma le da unos suaves golpes en la cabeza a Elina-¿No crees que la capitana de la guardia real y líder de los asesinos del Fang podría obtener los suministros?

-Sinceramente no me interesa.

-Ah, qué mala eres…-Melona fantasma tomo del brazo a Elina llevándola a la aldea a la que había ido a hacer reconocimiento-¿Se te hace conocido?-señaló al niño al que Elina había tratado tan mal en el día. El pequeño seguía por las frías calles aun a esa hora.

-¿El mocoso pobretón? A él apenas lo conozco…

-Pero aun así lo trataste bastante mal-la fantasma de orejas de conejo mira a la joven Vance que se limita a negar con la cabeza-Bueno, vamos rápido a nuestra próxima parada antes que tenga que marcharme-se lleva a la rubia mucho más lejos de Gainos, a los terrenos donde a veces se ocultaba la rebelión.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunta viendo a su alrededor Elina. Había una fogata y alrededor de ella algunos miembros de la rebelión que ella conocía. Pero luego al observar detalladamente noto a alguien entre ellas-E-es…

-Sí, tu querida hermana Leina-ríe levemente Melona viendo la cara de Elina.

-Así que ella se encuentra con la rebelión… Incluso en estas fiestas ella sigue alejándose de mí y Claudette…-su expresión cambia a una triste-¿Por qué?

-Otra vez estas siendo egoísta ¿No has aprendido algo sobre empatía? Ponte en el lugar de los demas, para Leina esa causa es importante-dice algo sería la de orejas de conejita. Por su parte Elina se llevaba las manos a los oídos como una niña que no quería aceptar nada.

-¡Cállate, cállate, ella debería estar conmigo, Claudette también, no pueden dejarme sola!-pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a caer del rostro de la Vance-Leina onee-sama-se lanza tratando de abrazarla pero pasa de largo.

-Parece que no puedo hacer más contigo…

-Yo… yo no sé qué voy a hacer si Leina nunca regresa-Elina se llevó las manos al rostro mientras sollozaba.

-¿No sería "mejor suerte para ti morir congelada y dejar tu vida de miserias"?-pregunto Melona citando la frase que había dicho Elina al niño, y esta se dio cuenta.

De repente se encontraban nuevamente en la habitación de Elina, Melona miraba fijamente a la rubia. Se escucha la campanada de la iglesia cercana.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya, si no te has dado cuenta de que debes cambiar en ti creo que sufrirás las consecuencias…-comienza a desvanecerse el fantasma de las navidades presentes.

-¡E-espera! ¿Qué consecuencias? ¿Qué debo hacer?-Elina trato de detener al fantasma similar a Melona pero fue tarde-¿Qué hare ahora?-susurro para sí misma cayendo de rodillas. Sin notar como la habitación se oscurecía más poco a poco.

La joven líder del Fang luego de un momento sintió un aire helado, casi como un fuerte escalofrió.

-¿El fantasma de las navidades futuras?-mira a todos lados pero no ve a nadie hasta que algo comienza a tocar su puerta. Era el sonido de un arma filosa, tal vez una espada o un hacha.

Con cautela, la menor de las Vance tomo su lanza y se aproximó a la puerta. Abrió la puerta rápidamente poniéndose en guardia pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie.

-Ah, tal vez era solo mi imaginación…-apenas se da media vuelta se topa con una chica vestida como maid con una oz.

-Oh, no lo es…-dijo con una ligera sonrisa la joven pelirroja pero al contrario de infundir temor, Elina comenzó a reírse.

-¿Enserio eras tú? Pensé que sería algo peor-termina de reírse aun mirando divertida a la fantasma.

-Tómame enserio, soy el fantasma de las navidades futuras…-dijo molesto el fantasma que tenía la apariencia de Airi. Luego señalo la puerta y procedió a pasar a través de ella, Elina la siguió.

Del castillo pasaron a estar en la entrada del castillo, era de día ya cayendo la tarde. Tres miembros de los asesinos del Fang se encontraban hablando en la entrada.

-¿Alguien sabe que sucede con Elina-sama?

-Al parecer está bastante mal, ya ni siquiera sale de su habitación y se la pasa hablando de su hermana Leina.

-Ya veo, la verdad me sentiría mal pero por cómo nos trató, por mi puede pudrirse en su tumba-ante este último comentario Elina frunció el ceño.

Luego el fantasma de las navidades futuras la llevo a la aldea donde estaba el niño que conoció en el reconocimiento, seguía caminando pero se veía casi como un muerto vivo debido a lo pálido y delgado que estaba.

-¿P-por qué me siento tan mal?-susurro la rubia y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Se llama culpa, idiota…-fue lo único que dijo el fantasma con la forma de Airi llevándola hacia el hospital donde estaban Sigui, Eilin y Ymir.

-Sigui, se agotaron las provisiones…-aviso Ymir a la inquisidora.

-Busca en las reservas, debe haber más…-indico Sigui.

-Tranquilas, Claudette-sama prometió ayudarnos, tal vez para mañana estén las provisiones que necesitamos-dijo Eilin algo animada.

-Me hubiera gustado haberlas obtenido antes, perdimos a una cuarta parte de los enfermos…-Sigui miro hacia el cielo, tal vez ella tenía el poder de curar a otros, pero todas las enfermedades y guerras la habían desbordado.

Elina otra vez se sintió culpable, si ella hubiera ayudado tal vez habrían podido detener esa crisis.

Otra vez cambiaron de escenario, esta vez era un cementerio, en un día bastante gris.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Elina miraba a su alrededor confundida. Airi se encargó de conducirla hasta una de las tumbas-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es lo que será o una imagen de lo que puede llegar a ser?

-Fíjate tú misma-respondió fríamente la pelirroja fantasma.

Un poco de nieve cubría la lápida así que Elina se acercó más y la quito de en medio. Pero su reacción fue de caer de rodillas al ver su propio nombre en la lápida.

-¡No! No puede ser… no puede ser cierto…

-La única que visitara esta tumba será Claudette y cada vez con menos frecuencia, la guerra lo complicara todo y lo que te debe ser peor Leina no lo sabrá… nunca te visitara-dijo la maid fantasmal-Tu destino es morir en soledad por todo lo que has hecho en tu vida, es un final digno diría yo…

-¡Espera! Me he dado cuenta de mis errores, no debí haber sido así con Claudette cuando éramos niñas, no debí haber ignorado lo que sentían quienes no eran de mi familia… por favor dame una segunda oportunidad…-con lágrimas en su rostro la orgullosa guerrera se puso de rodillas frente a Airi aferrándose a su vestido a manera de súplica-Por favor…

La maid fantasma solo hizo un sonido de molestia y la aparto. La tumba se abrió y Elina cayó dentro de ella.

-¡Ah!-la rubia despertó de repente en su cama y miro a su alrededor, ya comenzaba a amanecer-¡M-me han dado otra oportunidad! Debo darles las gracias a esos espíritus-dijo con tono alegre levantándose rápidamente. Se sentía emocionada como una niña.

Se dirigió a la ventana, asomándose y notando que una de los guardias ya estaba despierta.

-¡Oye tú!

-¿Eh?-la soldada se voltea algo temerosa hacia la ventana mirando a Elina-¿Qué necesita, Elina-sama?

-Ya, no te asustes. Quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

-¿Las demas se han ido?

-Eh, no, todavía no ¿Por qué?

-Eso es bueno… quiero que hagas todo lo que te diga ¿Bien?

La soldada asintió escuchando las indicaciones de Elina. Luego se fue algo sorprendida.

-Aún queda mucho por hacer-Elina comenzó a vestirse rápidamente y luego salió a hacer todo lo que tenía planeado para navidad.

Horas más tarde…

Claudette apenas comenzaba a despertarse cuando escucho que alguien golpeaba su puerta, cosa que la extraño ya que ella llamaba a la servidumbre si los necesitaba.

-¿Elina?-se sorprendió al ver que su hermana ya estaba despierta antes que ella-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, es la mañana previa a Noche Buena-la rubia le regalo una sonrisa a su hermana-Y también quería avisarte que ya envié a los soldados que viven lejos a sus hogares y con una ligera paga por la navidad.

-Entiendo…-Claudette aun miraba sorprendida lo enérgica que estaba su hermana, solo era así con Leina cerca.

-Perfecto-la más joven se voltea y se dirige a otro lugar. Claudette por su parte se cambió aun pensativa por el repentino cambio.

Apenas si había salido del castillo se topa con la guardia a la que había mandado a hacer algunas tareas.

-Elina-sama, ya termine ¿Necesita algo más?

-No, puede retirarse soldada, tiene el día libre y mañana también.

-Gracias, Elina-sama-la subordinada hace una reverencia y antes de retirarse recuerda algo-Ah, llego algo para usted-sin decir más se retira.

-Oh, llego rápido… aunque era de esperar-la rubia salió del castillo y allí se encontraba una carreta llena de suministros médicos-Bueno, valió lo que pague para entrega inmediata. Ahora a llevar esto…-toma la carreta ella misma y la lleva hacia el hospital, cosa que sorprendía a quienes la veían correr como una demente por las calles llevando la carreta.

-¿Eh?-desde la entrada Sigui nota desde lejos como algo se le acercaba a toda velocidad.

Elina se detuvo tan solo a centímetros de la entrada, levantando una gran capa de polvo.

-¿Alguien ordeno suministros?

-¿E-Elina? ¿Qué haces aquí?-mientras la inquisidora miraba sorprendida a la Vance habían salido a ver que sucedía Eilin y Ymir.

-Me lo agradeces luego, monja, tengo otros asuntos que atender-la líder del Fang dejo la carreta y se fue rápidamente.

-Vaya, eso fue raro-Ymir se puso a registrar la carreta junto con la otra enana-¿Cómo consiguió tantos suministros en tan poco tiempo? Es imposible…

-No… es un milagro de navidad…-Sigui susurro para sí misma con una ligera sonrisa.

En la aldea cercana a Gainos el niño que conoció Elina el día anterior se encontraba mirando al cielo, la nieve caía lentamente, casi que había dejado de caer por ese día. Cuando se dispuso a irse una bolsa cayó frente a sus pies tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Hey, mocoso ¿Qué haces? Deberías tomar el dinero e ir a comprar un abrigo y comida

El niño reconoció la voz enseguida y viendo de dándose la vuelta estaba frente a él la persona que le había tratado tan mal, aunque ahora no mostraba maldad en sus palabras.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó levantando la bolsa.

-Mira tú mismo y dime-fue la única respuesta de la más pequeña de las Vance.

-¿Eh?-el pequeño abrió un poco la bolsa y vio algo que lo dejo perplejo-¿M-monedas de oro? ¿Por qué me da esto?

-Porque lo necesitas, claro está-la rubia llevo una mano a la cabeza del niño revolviéndole su cabello castaño-Considéralo un regalo de navidad adelantado-apartó su mano y se dio media vuelta comenzando a retirarse.

-¡M-muchas gracias, señorita y feliz navidad!- dijo con tono algo emocionado el niño castaño.

Elina se detuvo y sonrió levemente.

-Feliz navidad, niño…-hizo una pausa-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eliot, m-me llamo Eliot, señorita-respondió tímidamente.

-Ya veo… lindo nombre, Eliot, feliz navidad otra vez-sin decir más se marchó.

Esa misma noche en el castillo…

Claudette terminaba de revisar unos documentos importantes, había sido el último día atareado que tendría ese año. Aunque su cara de cansancio desapareció cuando llego al vestíbulo, había cambiado un poco, estaba más decorado con motivo navideño.

-Oh, por fin te desocupaste, Claudette onee-sama-Elina se encontraba arreglando algunos detalles de la decoración-¿Te gusta? Lo hice yo misma, bueno, con algo de ayuda de los sirvientes para colocar algunas cosas.

-Entiendo… quedo todo muy bien-sonríe ligeramente a su media hermana menor-¿Y por esto estuviste fuera todo el día?

-Claro que no, esto no me tardo más de 1 hora, tuve otros asuntos que solucionar. Pero te contare más luego, ahora vamos a cenar-respondió la menor mientras halaba del brazo a su hermana llevándola al comedor donde ya se encontraba preparada la comida.

Cenaron mientras hablaban de temas triviales sin tocar el tema de las actividades de Elina durante el día. Eso hasta que terminaron.

-Bueno, ahora ¿Puedes contarme?-interrogó Claudette.

-Que rápida eres, onee-sama, pero bueno, ponte cómoda porque tardare un rato-rio levemente la rubia y empezó a explicarle todo lo que había hecho en el día, volviendo a sorprender a su hermana-Y eso es todo…-finalizó.

-Aun no entiendo ¿Cómo conseguiste los suministros a tiempo? Ni siquiera yo o Ymir podríamos…

-Simple, un viejo amigo de padre, me puse en contacto con él y me entrego de inmediato lo que se necesitaba. Aun no me explico como hizo todo eso en alrededor d horas…-comento pensativa la menor.

-Ya veo… pero ¿Por qué todo eso, Elina?-preguntó Claudette, refiriéndose al gran cambio de su hermana.

-Digamos que… reflexione, me di cuenta de mis errores y eso me llevo a querer reivindicarme-respondió levantándose de su asiento, con todo lo que habían hablado y la cena (algo más extendida de lo usual por ser de Noche Buena) no había notado que ya era media noche hasta que miro un reloj en la pared-Jeje, mira la hora.

-Tienes razón-Claudette le sonrió a su hermanastra y está a la vez le devolvió el gesto-Feliz navidad-se levantó de su silla.

-Creo que olvidaste algo, jeje-Elina se acercó a su hermana y luego señalo al techo, había un muérdago colgado.

-E-Elina… tu…-antes de que la reina pudiera decir algo más fue besada en los labios por líder del Fang, aun así el beso resultaba algo inocente.

-Ahora sí, feliz Navidad, Claudette onee-sama-dijo divertida la rubia viendo a la mayor algo confundida.

-Eh… gracias, feliz navidad a ti también-un ligero sonrojo se había formado en el rostro de la pelirroja hasta que recordó algo-Por cierto, casi lo olvidaba, recibí una carta para ambas esta mañana-se dirigió a la sala contigua a buscar dicha carta.

-¿Una carta?-se preguntó en parte para sí misma la menor mientras su hermana regresaba.

-Si…-le extiende la carta a Elina y sonríe-de Leina…

-¿L-Leina onee-sama?-pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta de su hermana mayor-¡Yay! ¡Una carta de Leina onee-sama!-Elina prácticamente se lanzó sobre Claudette agarrando la carta, haciendo que cómicamente cayeran ambas.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron risas de ambas hermanas por lo ocurrido.

-Hmp, creo que lo logro…-Airi y las otras dos fantasmas miraban la escena sin ser notadas desde la ventana.

-Sí, y tú que decías que terminaría saliéndole todo mal-la fantasma similar a Melona se burló de su compañera.

-Cállate-dijo molesta el espíritu de las navidades futuras comenzando a discutir mientras que el espíritu del pasado las miraba divertida.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, así concluye este especial de navidad de Queen's Blade, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**¿Sugerencias para fics futuros, críticas, dudas, insultos? Dejen review con su opinión (pero traten de no insultarme demasiado si no les gusto DX)**

**Hasta el próximo fic, nos leemos luego y feliz navidad.**


End file.
